


Cat scratch fever

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Teasing, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren tries a new tactic to get the general's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat scratch fever

The general was deep into his work as usual when Kylo Ren came into his quarters, shutting the door and giving Hux a greeting. When the smaller man did not acknowledge it he went back out the door, came in again and greeted him once more with a sigh.

Hux rolled his eyes. Typical Ren, wanting attention. “What is it?” He asked, not looking up from his datapad.

“Nothing.” He replied, coming into the room, “I merely wished to see you.” 

“Well, it must wait. I am busy.” The general murmured as the knight stood in front of his desk.

“You are always busy, general.” 

“Yes, well, in case you have not noticed Ren, I am trying to run a regime.” Hux said, finally looking up at him. “I cannot drop everything everytime you want attention.” He said, eyes going right back to his work.

Kylo Ren smiled softly, “Come on, general. Five minutes.” He said, leaning over the man’s desk, much to his annoyance.

“No.”

The dark jedi just smirked and stood back up, “Okay.” He said, walking away into the darkness of the other side of the room.

Hux grumbled, knowing full well that the knight had not left. “I am in no mood for games, Ren.” He scolded. 

No response.

He looked up, noticing that the larger man was gone.

“Ren? I know you are still here.” He said, listening for a moment. Nothing. “Marker’s asshole.” He murmured in exasperation as he threw down his stylus. “I am not falling for it.” He insisted, looking back at his work. 

After a few more moments of getting no reply Hux was getting more than a little irritated, feeling his anxiety being set off again he pulled his coat onto his shoulders. 

“This isn’t funny, goddamn it.” He warned, closing his blue eyes and trying to steady his breathing. When he opened them, he saw ren in front of him again, cat ears on his head. 

He gave the larger man a look, “Seriously?”

Kylo Ren nodded, “Fitting general, is it not?“ he asked. “You are forever comparing me to a cat, after all." 

Hux scoffed, “I have no time for this nonsense.” he murmured.

The knights hands came up to the front of his robe, “Well then, do you have time for this, general?” He purred, opening his cover to reveal that he was completely bare underneath except for his arm guards and a collar that was attached to a vinyl studded bondage harness that wrapped around his body.

The general rose an eyebrow, not uninterested. Still-- “What fresh hell is this?” He asked, doing his best to remain annoyed.

“Foreplay, of course.” Kylo Ren replied, bending down to slip out of his boots.

Hux scoffed and covered his face with his palm, “What you will not do for attention.” He mused.

“Truly.” Ren admitted, “But you have yet to see the best part.”

“Oh?” 

The knight turned and flicked his tail to show the general.

He scoffed, “Stars above, Ren.” 

Kylo Ren smirked, “No waiting.” He purred, sinking down to his knees on the other side of his desk and out of sight. 

Hux paused for a moment, “Are you telling me that tail is a plug?” He asked.

The knight peaked at hux from behind one of the legs of the desk, “It is.” He replied before disappearing again.

The general huffed again, unable to not be interested by the idea of Ren already being prepped for him. But then the man was crawling across the floor in front of him, something that Hux always enjoyed, and he was being rather sensual about it. 

Hux bit his lip and slid his chair away from his desk, standing and putting his coat on the back of it. Once he began to walk over kylo ren stopped and smirked, peering at the smaller man over his shoulder. The general sighed and gave him a devious look in return and the knight gazed forward again, purposely swaying his hips as he crawled towards the bed.

Hux walked behind him, enjoying this display and eyeing Ren as he climbed up onto the bed once there, rolling onto his hands and spreading his legs for his smaller lover. As Hux moved closer he sighed in feigned annoyance.

“Blast it all, Ren.”

Kylo Ren smirked, “If you are so displeased, why don’t you punish me?” He purred.

Hux sneered at him, “I intend to.” He replied before he pushed the knight into the bed, earning an excited sigh from him. The general climbed onto Kylo Ren, still fully clothed, a gloved hand moving over the straps of his harness. 

“Am I to treat you like the naughty cat you are?” Hux asked.

“Please.”

The general hummed, running a finger over the vinyl strap that extended from Ren’s collar down to the straps along his hips. He suddenly tugged on it, pulling the knight up again, "On your knees, Ren.”

Kylo Ren swallowed thickly and nodded, giving a little hum of excitement as he shifted on the bed to do as the general had asked.

Now in a prone position on the bed he peered over his shoulder slightly upon hearing rustling behind him, wondering what the general had in mind. Suddenly the smaller man pushed him down, burying his face into the mattress below him. He let out a small gasp, humming in approval to the rough treatment. He felt his arms pulled back and secured behind him with binders and he purred, feeling quite excited already.

“Up” Hux commanded, pulling the larger man upward and directing Ren to face him again. He tugged the dark jedi off the bed and sat him in a chair, scooting it closer to him before kicking Kylo Ren's legs open.

The knight gasped with excitement and bit his lip as their eyes met again, watching as Hux's hand skirted down his front and yanked playfully on one of his straps. With a devious look in his eyes the general’s hand kept venturing down, withdrawing just before touching Ren's cock. 

Kylo Ren hummed, his length pulsing in response to the teasing. Hux’s gloved hand came under Ren's chin and lifted it as in to kiss him but he teasingly pulled away again as the larger man moved in to press their lips together. The knight smirked at the general, enjoying the little game they were playing. He then sighed as Hux's leather glove traced over his huge chest, just exploring for a moment. Admiring.

“Such a pretty kitty.”

He continued to caress over Ren's chest before he bent down a little, his tongue swiping over one of the man's nipples. Hearing the small moan of approval he did it again, teasing over the peak a few moments before he moved to the other side, hand still moving over the knights broad chest. 

The general unzipped his pants finally, much to his larger lovers excitement. Hux let himself out and grabbed a hold of his erection before he moved the chair closer again, his other hand tangling in the knights hair. 

“Are you ready for your milk?”

“I am.”

Hux then slid his cock over Ren's huge chest, a soft sigh coming from him while he moved back and forth. Kylo Ren shuttered, wanting to simply taking the generals tumescence into his mouth but he made a point to not allow Ren to get close enough to do so. 

The general's hand tugged on raven locks while his hips moved, pleased sounds coming from him here and there. He directed the head of his cock over one of the knights nipples and rubbed over it, moaning softly once he noticed how much the knight enjoyed it.

Kylo Ren hung his head, soft moans and gasps coming from his full lips. “Oh force--” he breathed, shuddering as the smaller man moved to the next nipple.

“Do you like it when I fuck your chest, Ren?”

“...Yes”

Hux grabbed hold of his collar and yanked, causing Ren to gasp softly, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, general.”

“Better.”

The smaller man continued to rub against Kylo Ren's chest, excited sighs coming from his lips. He always enjoyed his lovers broad chest and certainly liked to rub himself all over it. His hand fisted the knights hair while his cock rubbed between his pecks, their eyes meeting again. 

Kylo ren groaned, needing friction he moved his hips against the chair, gasping once the plug moved against his walls.

The general stopped and grabbed him again, “Did I say you could move?”

“Apologizes, general.”

“I thought you were going to behave, Ren.”

“I will, general.”

“Will you?”

“Promise.”

“Very well.”

Hux continued for a few moments before he brought his cock up to Ren’s lips, tugging on his hair each time the larger man tried to put his mouth on it.

Kylo Ren whimpered.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Hux asked.

“Yes, general.”

He scoffed and smoothed his gloved hands over his lover’s dark locks, finally letting him taste the tip. “Go on then.”

Ren still had to lean forward quite a bit to place the general’s length in his mouth, giving a moan as the toy shifted inside him.

Hux gave an amused huff and parted ren’s hair to one side, “You certainly love using that mouth of yours ren.”

He did. ALL he wanted to do was use his mouth.

He moaned around the length between his lips and bobbed his head eagerly, dark eyes rolling up to meet the general’s. The smaller man shuttered at the sight and moved his hips forehead, finally allowing the knight to take more of him in. Kylo Ren purred and licked around his lover’s cock, hands itching to touch himself but alas, they were bound behind him, and that was precisely why.

Hux sighed and his fingers ran over the ears on the larger man’s head, parting his hair to the side and out of the way. Ren was certainly good at what he did, as evident by the general’s weak legs. He tried his best to be reserved which only turned kylo ren on more and made him work even harder to get a reaction.  
He was taking the general in and out eagerly, tongue licking over the underside before taking the whole thing in again. Hux groaned and pushed in all the way, holding Ren’s head there for a few moments. The knight’s fists shook behind him, trying hard not to move his hips again in his excitement. The smaller man exhaled and pulled his length completely from Kylo Ren’s mouth, giving him a smirk before his hands began to undo his uniform shirt.

The knight shuttered with lust, his legs still spread to either side of the chair.

Once Hux had folded his shirt and set it to the side, he came back, devious look in his eyes. He took Ren by the shoulder and stood him up and directed him to turn around. The larger man’s heart pounded in his chest, more than eager to move on.

“How long have you had this in, Ren?” Hux asked, grabbing the base of the tail plug with one hand while the other held his lover’s bindings.

Kylo Ren gasped softly and swallowed, “A fair amount of time.”

“How long?”

“Long enough.”

“I certainly hope so. I am in no mood to wait any longer.”

The knight gasped with excitement, panting softly as he felt his lover began to move the toy around inside him. 

“Oh force--”

“Are you open enough, Ren?”

“Perhaps a little more, general.”

Hux sighed, feigning annoyance again when he was actually enjoying shoving the tail plug around inside the larger man.

Kylo Ren moaned and gasped softly, a hum coming from him as he tried to study himself.

“I hope you brought lubrication, Ren.”

“Of course. It’s--by your desk.”

“Bring it to me.”

The dark jedi groaned, finding it hard to concentrate with the stimulation to his prostate.

“Bring it here or go without, Ren.”

He sighed, summoning the strength to pull the bottle of lubricate to the general’s hand.

“Good boy.” He praised and pulled the toy from him.

Kylo Ren gasped, now feeling how open he was. He sensed the smaller man rubbing the lubrication over himself and his own cock jumped with need. He looked over his shoulder and gave Hux a look to that effect.

The smaller man was more then pleased, “You look so good when you're needy, Ren.”

“Thank you, general.”

The knight moaned out rather loudly upon feeling the man’s cock teasing his back aside.

“Force--please--”

Hux held himself at Kylo Ren’s entrance.

“Please--?”

Kylo Ren smiled, “General.”

“There's a good kitty.”

Hux pressed in with a low moan, wasting no time in hilting himself all the way. He had wanted this as much as Ren did, perhaps even more by this point.

The larger man moaned loudly upon finally being so wonderfully full. He whimpered, needing more as the smaller man still wasn’t moving. 

“You going to be a good kitty and fuck yourself on me?”

“Yes, general.”

Hux smirked, “Then proceed.”

Ren rolled his hips back with a loud groan, happy to getting that friction he sorely needed. He was quite eager, despite being restrained he could still move his body quite a bit. He could feel how excited the general had gotten and was trying to capitalize on it, his hips rotating and his dark, innocent eyes peering at him from over his shoulder. Hux found this to be downright arousing and was soon moving along with him.

He held the larger man’s arms and bucked his hips, a satisfied sigh falling from his lips. Ren leaned more over the chair, pressing his ass against his lover eagerly. The general kept on hand on his lover’s restraints and used the other to pull in one of his hips, breath hitching at the intensity of the pleasure already. 

“General--so good--”

The knight did his best to keep in time with the general’s movements, but he was just so damn excited and full of pleasure. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this for weeks as they barely had any time to spend together. He moaned deeply once he felt the man’s breath on his shoulder, followed by light scratches to his skin. “Harder.” He managed, “Please general.” Hux smirked and complied, leaving angry red trails down the knights back earning a loud hum of pleasure from his bigger lover.

Kylo Ren shuddered, his hips moving back against the man’s thrusts. He scooted more towards the smaller man and arched his back, wanting nothing more than to get him deeper. Turns out Hux wanted the same and suddenly pulled from him, much to kylo ren’s distress. He undid Ren’s binds and he swallowed, fearing that Hux had decided to toy with him even longer. But then he was being pulled away from the chair and directed toward the bed again where he was once again shoved into it.

Hux began to remove more of his clothing, wearing nothing but his tank top, dog tags and gloves now. The knight gave him a challenging look and spread his legs, “Is that all you’ve got, general?”

He huffed, “You know damn well it is not.”

He climbed into the bed and pulled Ren closer by his legs, devious look on his face.

“Grab your knees, Ren.”

He gave a nod and compiled, his hands holding his legs up and opening himself up fully to the smaller man. Once Hux pushed in again he cried out, head falling to the bed as the general moved in impossibly deep. Hux yanked at the straps surrounding his body, enjoying the sight below him. The knight whimpered, desperately wanting to touch himself but he wouldn’t dare try it. The general knew he had complete control over this normally powerful being and he was loving every second of it.  
“Is the kitty enjoying his treat?”

“V-very much so.”

“Do you need more?”

Kylo Ren swallowed. This could go either way.

“Yes, general.”

Much to his horror the smaller man’s thrusts stopped again.

“General, please--”

Hux sneered, “So needy.” He mused, a hand coming over Ren’s cock and stroking him lightly.

The knight nearly screamed; he had been needing that so badly. He sobbed in pleasure, moving his body back against Hux's as the smaller man began to thrust into him again. He grabbed the top of the bed and fucked himself hard onto the general’s cock, shamelessly moaning with each stroke. Hux kept hold of the straps on his body for a moment before his hand snaked around ren’s neck and he began pulling him in even harder. Kylo Ren gave an excited shout, moving his lover’s hand eagerly.

“General--force--I am going to come.” He whimpered.

“Don’t you dare, Ren.”

The knight threw his head back and moaned desperately, his heart pounding up into his throat while he trembled below the smaller man.

“I cannot hold it off. Please general.”

Hux watched Ren squirm underneath him for a few moments before he answered.

“Very well.”

He scooted in more and fucked the knight mercilessly, his gloved hand working his cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Kylo Ren to reach his peak, this time letting out a loud scream as his body flailed in the general’s grip. His seed painted his lover’s chest as well as his own and he sighed loudly, looking up at Hux with lidded eyes. He did his best to keep fucking Hux in return through his orgasm, groaning loudly once he felt the man pull from him.

The general took Ren by the hair and sat him up, his hand stroking over his own cock. Kylo Ren gave him an encouraging look, always loving to watch his lover finish. He panted and parted his lips, realizing that was precisely what Hux had been wanting. Soon enough the smaller man moaned loudly and shot over his chest and into his open mouth, much to the knight’s delight.

Hux shuddered and fell to the bed next to kylo ren, hand reaching to the side of the bed for a cloth and toweling off their combined essence while the knight laid there and rubbed it into his skin with a contented sigh.

They laid next to each other in silence for a moment, breathing heavily and their sweaty skin rubbing together.

Kylo Ren smirked, “Did you enjoy Cat Ren general?”

Hux snorted, “Thoroughly.”


End file.
